Spyro: Wings of Shadow
by kumori Knight
Summary: When four friends are looking for signs of why one of their fathers disappeared they are thrust into the dragon realms and will learn more than they could ever imagine. My first fic so please no flames.pairings inside. OOC.OC
1. Chapter 1:Departure

Spyro: Winds of Shadow.

This is Kumori Knight and this is my first fanfic, so please no flames whimpers

Spyro and all related characters are property of their respective owners. (Copyright Vivendi Games), digimon (copyright Bandai).

Nanaki, Sakurdramon, Gin and Niras copyright ME (there is NO relation between this Nanaki and RedXIII in FF7. I just like the name)

Pairings: Cynder x OC, Spyro x Ember (OOC), Flame x OC??? x OC

Chapter one: Departure

It was a pretty normal summer day in Plymouth: sunny, hot and no wind. A young boy walked down a street, his name was Nanaki Asan, he was 5'10, had somewhat pale white skin, brown hair and emerald green eyes. Wrapped around his body was his old friend and Digimon partner Sakurdramon, a lithe, cherry red dragon digimon who had a short temper. Nanaki was dressed in his usual clothing; a long green robe that had sword symbols near the base of the robe at his feet and grey stripes that curled up like clouds on the back, and finally the one thing he was never without; a simple silver pendent with a sapphire in the center. As he continued to walk down the street he thought about what to do for the day, if he should play with his little sister Zaria, go and hang out with his friends, or find out more about his father. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even see the girl on a bike headed toward him. "Hey! Nanaki watch out!" the girl yelled, snapping him back to reality, "Huh, what, ahhhhh!" Nanaki yelled as he jumped out of the way, and then tripped and fell. "Nanaki are you alright!?!" the girl said as she stopped her bike and rushed toward him. "Ugh, yeah I'm fine Gin." He said as he got up and dusted off his robe.

The girl was none other than his oldest friend; Gin Morgan; she was 5'8, had long blue black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in her usual clothes; a brown shirt, a pair of black pants, and a blue bandana on her head. She had been Nanaki's best friend ever since they were four years old, and happened to be the daughter of the richest couple in town, despite this she was more of a tomboy than a pampered, spoiled brat. Like Nanaki she had a Digimon partner; a Gomamon called Niras.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Nanaki asked her. "I was looking for you" she replied in a cheerful tone. "I think that I've found something that will tell us more about your dad." Ever since Nanaki was little he had often wondered why his father was never around and had been looking for him, so he could find out who his father was and meet him. "Really!?" Nanaki said enthusiastically. "Uh huh" said Gin "I found an old photo album in the attic of my house, that has a bunch of pictures in it, some of which seem to be from your parents wedding!" "Well let's go." said Nanaki as he ran towards Gin's home.

"Alright here it is" said Gin as she and Nanaki got into the attic. "Take a look." She said as she opened the book exposing the old photos. "Is this it?" asked Nanaki as he pointed to a photo of a young man and woman standing at a church altar. "Yes!" said Gin "and look what it says!" Nanaki looked down at the writing below the picture which said "Good luck to both of you Miranda and—" The mans name was smudged and couldn't be read. "Darn it!" said Gin. "Oh well, at least we found something." Nanaki replied. "yeah that's true" Gin said "But we still don't know his – wait there's something else, it looks like it's written in Latin" she said as she looked down at some odd characters on the page. "Let me see, I might be able to read them." said Nanaki. "Ok." Gin said as she gave him the book. "It says: _Iugo nostra mundus und draconis mundus._" Nanaki said out loud. "Well what does that mean- huh?!" Gin started to say just before she saw a glowing symbol on the floor. "What in the world is –" Sakurdramon said, just before she was cut off by being sucked into the symbol with Nanaki. "Nanaki! Sakurdram-" Niras said as he and Gin were sucked into the symbol as well.

End chapter one

Iugo nostra mundus und draconis mundus means: connect our world and (the) dragons world.

A/N: More things will be revealed about everything in upcoming chapters so please bear

with me, and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: A new world

Flame: Hey Kumori, aren't you going to say the disclaimer?

Kumori Knight: I'm to depressed, have Ember do it.

Everyone: What!?!

Ember: Yay! Once again does Kumori Knight not own digimon or Spyro: Cause I own him!

Spyro: Ember! Knock-it-off or else!

Ember: Meep! Ok.

BTW: Spyro and Cynder are 18, and Ember and Flame are 16, and I'm sorry if the first chapter appeared so short, it looked longer on MS word. Please R&R, AND I support SPYRO X CYNDER.

Chapter 2: A new world

"Wha-whats going on!" Nanaki screamed as he and his friends fell through a stream of white light. "How should we know! You're the one who read the words!" Sakurdramon yelled sarcastically at her partner. "I hope that wherever we're going we get there so-!" Gin started to say just before she and the others suddenly hit something solid and passed out.

"Hey Spyro! I think I found what came out of that portal." yelled an anthromorphic cheetah. (A/N anthromorphic usually means giving an animal human characteristics, but in this case it simply means that he is standing on his hind legs.) "You did Hunter?" replied a young purple scaled dragon with yellow horns and a crest that went down from his head to the base of his tail. "Yeah!" said Hunter. "It's this way, follow me!" "Alright, I'm coming" Spyro said as he raced across a field toward the cheetah.

"Here it is." Said Hunter as he pointed to four unconscious figures lying on the ground.

"Hunter… These look like living things not "its"." Said Spyro. "Well whoever or whatever they are we should take them back to the village and see if someone can tell us what they are." "Right" said Hunter as he picked up two of the figures. "You take the other two Spyro." "Ok" said the purple dragon as he picked up the other two. "Whoa, I'm still not used to standing up like on my hind legs like this".

Later at Dragon Village…

"Ugh what happened?" Nanaki said to himself as he woke up. "One second I'm in Gin's attic looking at a bunch of pictures and the next I'm here… but where is "here"?" "Hello there!" a lithe black dragoness with six grey horns and an odd symbol on her forehead said in a cheerful tone. "Ahhhhh! What are you!?!" Nanaki screamed at her. "I'm a dragon, what are you?" she said as she backed away. "I'm a human" Nanaki replied. "Human?" the dragoness replied inquisitively. "Yes, human." Nanaki said in a "as a matter of fact" tone. "What's your name?" said Nanaki. "It's Cynder" she said "What's yours?" "Nanaki" he said. "But where are my friends, and what is this place?" "Your friends are in another room" Cynder replied "And this is the Dragon Village." "Can you take me to them, please?" said Nanaki. "Sure, I'd be happy to. Follow me." She said as she walked toward the door on the other side of the room, her scythe like tail swinging behind her. "Thanks" said Nanaki as he followed her into the hall. "So how did you and your friends get here Nanaki?" Cynder asked as they walked down the hall. "I don't know" he replied. "One second my friends and I are looking at some old photos in an attic. Next thing I know, I'm here." "Cynder!" a loud voice boomed in the Hall. "Where are you?" "I'm in the hall elder Terrador!" She yelled. "Well come over to the Medical ward now!" the gruff voice of the elder dragon echoed. "Ok, Ok, I'm coming!" she said.

"This way Nanaki." Cynder said as she turned and went into through a large door.

"Stay away from me!" Gin yelled as a pink dragoness with a heart shaped locket around her neck and a heart shaped tail tried to put a cloth bandage around her arm. "Please calm down." The dragoness said in a soft voice. "I'm trying to help you." "Oh like Hell you are!" Gin yelled at the dragoness as she tried to get up. "Please sit down, you're bleeding." The dragoness said. "What's going on here?" Nanaki's voice boomed. "I'm trying to help this girl but she won't sit still!" the dragoness yelled. "Gin, relax!" Nanaki yelled at his friend. "Relax! She's going to eat me if I let my guard down!" Gin Yelled.

"I'm not going to eat you!" The dragoness said. "But I am starting to lose my patience!"

"Gin please let her help you!" Nanaki pleaded. "Fine, Fine!" said Gin in a defeated tone of voice. "But if she bites my arm off she's going to pay!" Gin stood still as the dragoness wrapped a cloth bandage around her arm. "There we go." The dragoness said as she finished.

"What's all the racket about?" Came a voice from the hallway. "Flame is Spyro with you?" Cynder asked as an orange dragon with a yellow crest like Spyros that went from his head down to the base of his tail. "Yeah, Why?" Flame asked the black dragoness. "I'm asking because the people he and Hunter found have woken up, well two of them anyway." "Are Sakurdramon and Niras alright?" Nanaki said. "They're fine, they're just sleeping." Said a large orange and red dragon. sigh "That's good to know" Gin said. "So how did you and you're friends end up here Nanaki?" Cynder asked. "I don't know, "one second we're looking at some old pictures in Gin's attic, next thing I know we're here." "Pictures of what?" asked Spyro as he came around the corner. "They we're from my parents wedding. I was hoping that I could learn my fathers name and see if I could find and meet him." Nanaki said. "Wait, you don't know who your father is?" The pink dragoness asked. "Yeah, he left my mom and me when I was only one year old, he said he had something important to do and he left. But… he never came back, so I've been searching for information about him." Nanaki said with a heavy heart. "But, I know he loved my mother and that he wouldn't have an affair with someone else." "Do you know what he was like?" Asked Flame. "Mom said he was somewhat cynical, a bit snobbish, and loved saying "I told you so" when things went wrong." Nanaki replied to Flames question. "(Hmm… could he be? No there is no way.)" Ignitus said to himself. "You inherited the "I told you so" thing." A voice from behind replied in a rather sarcastic tone. "Oh, you're awake Sakurdramon, and as annoying as ever" Gin said. "Grr, you'd best take that back before I hurt you Gin!" The angry dragon digimon said. "Make me" Gin said. "Oh that's it! I'm gonna make you regret crossing me!" "**Flower Storm!**" yelled Sakurdramon yelled as a flurry of sharp cherry blossoms shot out from her wings at Gin, but were suddenly scattered by Igntius' claws. "That's enough, you two! Honestly can't you ever get along with each other!?!" Nanaki screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO!" Both girls yelled back.

"Why are they fighting so much anyway?" Spyro asked. "I don't know… they just seem to like bickering with each other." Nanaki answered "Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Flame. "That's not a very good idea." Nanaki replied. "Why not?" asked Cynder. "Well, I hope you don't take this the wrong way Cynder, but back home when two girls fight it is often best for the males to stay out of it, because if they don't they usually get beat up." Nanaki replied. "Well, I know Spyro likes me more than you." The pink dragoness said to Cynder, with a smirk on her face. "Knock it off Ember!" Spyro yelled at her. "I like you both the same, so stop arguing about it, sheesh!" "Meep, Ok!" Ember said. "I take it you two have a rivalry over him or something?" Nanaki asked Cynder. "No, I owe my life to Spyro and we had a relationship for a while but something "personal" happened and (A/N, Once again: I support Spyro/Cynder!! But it's been done a lot and I wanted to put a different spin on Ember AKA not being such a prissy Mary Sue and such.) we both decided to just be friends. But Ember has had a crush on him since she was four years old and has never stopped to cough think about the fact that she's a bit to obvious cough. Cynder replied. "So she has never stopped pursuing him, so to speak?" said Gin. "Yep" said Cynder. "HEY! I'm-right-here, I can hear everything your saying!" Ember growled. "I think that's the point." Said Nanaki. "Stop it, "I've had enough of this, I'm going outside." Spyro said as he walked out the door "Great, see what you've done!" Ember said angrily. "It's your fault" Gin said. "If you didn't show your feelings for him so obviously and were a bit more discreet he'd probably like to be around you more." Flame said. "Exactly" Gin replied.

"So.. what do you mean "you owe your life to Spyro"" Nanaki asked Cynder. "I-I don't want to talk about it" Cynder replied with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Ok." Nanaki said as he frowned. "Oh! Please don't take it the wrong way! I just don't feel comfortable telling others, that's all!" Cynder said. "Don't worry about it, everyone has something they don't want to talk about." Nanaki said just as a large object slammed into the wall. It was a giant boulder. "What's happening now?" Nanaki asked confused. "It's that Darn Gnasty Gnorc again!" Said a yellow dragon with purple lightning bolt shaped stripes on his body and purple horns. "Volteer, when is that Gnorc going to stop attacking us." Ember asked rhetorically. "I'm going to see if I can reason with this "Gnorc", and if I can't… I'll just have to make him see it the hard way." Said Nanaki as he picked up a wooden staff on the right side of the room and walked out of the ward and headed toward the front door. "He's probably going to die, isn't he?" Gin asked. "Yep" Both Ember and Cynder said. "Shall we see him get his behind kicked?" Sakurdramon asked. "Meh, nothing better to do" Gin and Ember said. "How can you say such a thing about your friend?!" Cynder yelled. Gin chuckled. "He probably won't die, but he probably will get hurt. "I agree with you Gin" a voice from behind said. "Niras, you're awake!" Gin said as she picked up her partner and hugged him. "Shall we go?" Niras asked. "Yeah." Gin replied as she and the two dragonesses walked out of the building.

"Yahh!" Gnasty yelled as he charged at Spyro, who was clearly exhausted. "Damn, how'd he get this strong." the purple dragon said to himself. "Hahh!" Yelled Nanaki as he hit the gnorc on the head with his staff. "Nanaki! What are you doing!?!" Spyro yelled. "What does it look like, I'm helping you!" Nanaki yelled as the gnorc charged both of them. "**Aisu.**" Nanaki yelled as an ice spear hit the gnorc, knocking him out.

"H-how did you do that?" Spyro asked Bewildered. "I don't really know." Nanaki confessed. "I just say the "words" and ice appears in different forms depending on the "word" used. ** "**Words?" Spyro asked, neither of them noticing Gnasty getting up and charging at them. "Hey! Both of you, get out of the way!" Sakurdramon yelled as her claws lit up. "**Fallen Rose.**" She yelled as two small fireballs shot forth from her claws and stopped just before hitting the Gnorc, then firing two more fireballs which hit the first two and exploded. (A/N Please tell me if that sounds redundant.) "Hey! Watch it!" Spyro yelled as the Gnorc hit the ground once again. "Why don't you make sure your enemy is down and out before you start talking!" Sakurdramon yelled back at him. "Grr, Gin's right, you are annoying!" "What's going on here!?" A large blue dragon, whose body

was covered in spikes that looked like frozen ice, said. "Well she was insulting me and I was about make her pay for i—Shut up you liar!" Spyro started to say as Sakurdramon interrupted him. "Sakurdramon, Stop it!" Nanaki yelled. "(N-no no no! It can't be him, he shouldn't be here!)" The blue dragon said in his mind, a worried look on his face.

"Who are you, and why do you seem so worried?" " Nanaki asked the blue dragon. "I-I am Cyril, the ice guardian." The dragon answered. "And I'm just worried about my mate and son, that's all." "Oh okay" Nanaki said. "Elder Cyril." Cynder called. "Are you busy?" "Y-yes I am." He answered nervously. "P-please excuse me, I have something I need to do." "Of course" Said Nanaki. "Wow." Ember said as she, Cynder and Gin came up to Nanaki and Spyro. "I've never seen Elder Cyril so nervous before." "I wonder if something is going on?" Cynder replied.

A few minutes later in the Dragon Village Temple…

"Cyril! What's going on here?" A gray dragon asked. "You've been nervous ever since those strangers showed up." "Yes Cyril, please tell us what's wrong." Volteer said from behind him. "I-I guess I don't have a choice, I'll tell you everything from the beginning…"

End Chapter two

Spyro: Hmm I wonder what connection there is between you guys and Elder Cyril.

Nanaki: Patience, Spyro. Everything will be revealed in due time.

Kumori: once again PLEASE R&R, I would like to get some constructive criticism.


End file.
